Alternative Thinking
by SunaRen
Summary: Pellona adopta una nueva afición: LEER YAOI.


**Disclaimer****:** jaja No, no soy Oda. One Piece, a él le pertenece. Yo sólo pervierto su mundo y sus personajes a mi capricho, ese tan antojadizo.

**Estructura****:** One-Shot.

**Advertencias: **El lector tiene imaginación (o eso espero), así que no puede acusarme de ello. Es _su_ imaginación. Sin embargo, por respeto...¿he dicho que me gusta el yaoi?

Espero, sinceramente, que disfruten la lectura^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>"La curiosidad es el pecado original."<em>

* * *

><p>Era invierno en la Isla Kuraigana. Esa noche la maleza se arrastraba de forma violenta, sometida por las inclemencias del ventarrón. Imponente en medio de la tormenta, la única estructura en pie del lugar rivalizaba con la firmeza de las siniestras colinas a su alrededor. La lluvia repiqueteaba contra los vidrios de la solitaria fortaleza, y una de las ventanas más elevadas por encima del suelo dejaba entrever una cálida luz tras las cortinas. El mar del Grand Line resoplaba embravecido, hostigando las orillas con su mal temple; pero la materialización de su furia no tenía manera de colarse entre las cuatro paredes, allí de donde provenía la luz, y su histérico murmullo era combatido por el crepitar de la chimenea.<p>

Arrimada junto al fuego, con las rodillas muy juntas y sentada sobre sus tobillos, Pellona se hallaba enfrascada en la lectura. Sus manos se aferraban literalmente a la tapa de la revista, a la vez que su lacrimoso rostro centelleaba expectación y un dejo de impaciencia. Estaba frente a un pasaje crucial en la historia: los protagonistas declararían sus sentimientos. Las sensaciones de las que era presa se deslizaban como gotas secas de agua tibia al rozar la piel, y sentía cómo la temperatura de su cuerpo era chamuscada por el deleite _prohibido _al que, en unas pocas semanas, se había hecho adicta.

Viñeta 1ª. _"¡Siempre has sido tú…!"-_seme agresivo toma a su bishounen por los hombros. 2. _"¡No te creo!"_- uke con baja autoestima e insuperable falta de noción sobre las cosas que suceden a su alrededor desvía la mirada. 3. _"Toushiro, yo…_-fondo blanco. Burbujas alrededor- **_te amo_** ". 4. "_Senpai…_-miradas que se atraviesan, sonrojo a lo ukesito- _yo también te amo."_. Beso-lenguas-manos-movimiento atrevido de un seme lujurioso. 5. _"Senpai, no debemos…"_-actitud de absoluta entrega. 6. "_Te mostraré mi amor aquí y ahora. Voy a hacerte mío, Toushiro"._

Los colores subieron a las mejillas hirvientes de la pelirosa. Sus ojos saltaron de un cuadro al otro, en intervalos irregulares, rebotando allí donde los trazos se torcían en una curva erótica, con avidez fisgona. Y fue la curiosidad la que terminó por convertirla en una discípula incondicional de la Yaoi Magazine.

Todo empezó la mañana en que el News Coo aguardaba el pago en berries, apoyado en el marco de la ventana, en el salón en que Mihawk solía leer el periódico.

Aburrida e ignorada por los dos estúpidos espadachines del castillo, quienes no tenían un comportamiento nada lindo con ella, pensó que sería entretenido darle un susto al pajarraco, sólo para pasar el rato. Lo asaltó por detrás, levitando en el aire, con una teatralidad fantasmal que amenazó seriamente la salud del pobre animal. Éste agitó desesperado sus alas buscando una salida que no fuera la ventana obstaculizada por el espectro rosa, planeando erráticas trayectorias dentro de la sala mientras era perseguido por la Horo Horo No Mi. En el trajín, del bolso que llevaba con una correa al hombro, cayeron algunos periódicos y una revista.

Cuando el amo del castillo abrió la puerta del salón, el pelicano atravesó el resquicio como alma que lleva el diablo, y luego se lanzó al exterior sin ánimos de volver por lo que había dejado atrás.

La reprimenda no se hizo esperar, pero la pelirosa volteó la discusión respondiendo que era culpa del moreno por no tratarla debidamente, con la delicadeza y la atención que se merecía, como correspondía a todo gesto de mínima gentileza, a la vez que Zoro entraba bostezando.

El peliverde se quejó de lo ruidosa que era la chica fantasma y le espetó que se callara, sólo intercambió un par de frases indecorosas con ella para después pasarla por alto, hastiado de tanta verborragia inútil, y se dirigió a Mihawk como si ya no hubiera nada que decir. Ambos optaron por ignorarla.

Pellona tembló indignada, dispuesta a atacarlos con todo lo que tenía, pero algo llamó su atención; captó por el rabillo del ojo el guiño sutil de una fuerza más poderosa que ella, vasta e intangible, que la indujo a olvidarse de sus vengativos planes. La inquietud le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Había algo de incitante en la tapa de _esa _revista, atravesada visualmente por uno de los periódicos desperdigados por el suelo. La pelirrosa proyectó su sombra fantasmagórica sobre la imagen de un doncel ataviado con un uniforme escolar lo suficientemente desarreglado como para dejar entrever la grácil impudicia de su figura. _Alguien _parecía atraerlo hacia sí. Con expectante lentitud, hizo a un lado el periódico [BOYxBOY If you don't like it, DON'T read it!] Perplejidad. Alarma. Nerviosismo. RECHAZO.

-¡Kyaaaa!

Pellona estampó el objeto de su histeria cinco metros lejos de ella.

-¿¡QUIERES MATARME DE LA IMPRESIÓN!

-¡CALLATE! ¡Estúpido espadachín!-con los pómulos coloreados de un rojo intenso, salió de un portazo.

-¿¡Y a esa qué demonios le pasa!-exclamó enfadado el peliverde. La chica fantasma siempre conseguía sacarle de las casillas; el moreno, a su lado, no cambió de su postura de suprema indiferencia.

-Déjala, volvamos a tu entrenamiento.

Un rosado torbellino irrumpió nuevamente en la sala ante las miradas interrogadoras de los dos hombres. Esta vez, fueron ellos los ignorados. El desastre emocional desapareció como había venido dejando tras de sí una estela de vergüenza y agresividad, y llevándose consigo la mentada revista. Los espadachines siguieron con lo suyo, acostumbrados a la volatilidad de su carácter.

No fue sino unos días después que el maltratado pelicano aterrizó en el alfeizar con una acentuada actitud recelosa; ese día tenía dos entregas a esa misma dirección, se trataba de una nueva subscripción y el periódico habitual. No había podido escaquearse del trabajo por mucho que rogara y cuál no sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con una bandeja, de sospechosa procedencia, dispuesta a la altura del suelo, con agua para su sedienta garganta y refrigerios para su incipiente gula.

En adelante el News Coo regresaría todas las lúgubres tardes de la Isla Kuraigana, entusiasmado de llegar a destino, y emprendería satisfecho el vuelo de vuelta mientras una pelirrosa lo despedía con una mano en un alegre gesto desde la ventana.

Pero fue ese día que el pelicano comprendió el poder del yaoi sobre la gente, y que las mujeres fujoshi, eran buenas personas.

"_Senpai, dame más…_"

La vil certeza de "Hasta la próxima entrega" corroyó sus entrañas. Suspiró media decepcionada, media alucinada. Cerró el magazine y se dejó llevar por la estática del momento. Sí, por la estática. Porque sus músculos no obedecían ningún movimiento fuera de los imprescindibles. La Idea, en cuanto proyección mental, descontracturaba las convenciones que tuviera una vez; la Idea, esa fantasía escurridiza. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿¡Tú! ¡Maldito!-Pellona se contorsionó en un ademán cómico-desesperado, erguida al instante, a la vez que la revista caía en un discreto rincón de la habitación-. ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!¿No sabes que hay que tocar primero cuando se entra al cuarto de una dama?-increpó con los brazos en jarras. El pecho le latía exaltado.

¿Una dama? Zoro se reservó el comentario, tenía algo más importante a lo que atender. En principio, ese no era al lugar al que se suponía tenía que llegar.

-No es cosa mía que todas las habitaciones sean iguales-expresó, desestimando la cuestión de su intempestiva visita-. No tienes por qué hacer un escándalo, me voy.

-¿Te has perdido? ¿Otra vez?

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!-le recriminó contrariado-. ¡Y no digas otra vez!

-¿Cómo puedes no conocer el lugar donde vives?

-Por si no te has enterado, no vivo aquí, estoy de paso ¡De paso!

-¿Adónde quieres ir?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, ¡adiós!

La violenta sacudida de los goznes retembló en el ánimo irritado de la pelirosa. ¿¡Quién le mandaba a preocuparse por ese ser insensible! Con una mueca de pena dirigió su mirada al armario en el que en oscuro secretismo se apilaban semanas de entrega. Exhaló molesta y fue detrás de ese dichoso espadachín bueno para nada.

Los pasillos del castillo eran grises y fríos en contraste con las alcobas; los tapices colgados en los muros intentaban mantener el calor, pero la temperatura cedía a las precipitaciones del clima, que descascaraba sonidos intermitentes de las ventanas ojivales, desviadas las lluvias por las enrevesadas ráfagas de viento. Y sólo eran las primeras horas de una oscurecida tarde.

-No me sigas-exigió en vano el peliverde.

-Que obstinado-le reprochó-. Si no te acompaño no hay manera de que llegues a la entrada principal. ¿Por qué tienes que entrenar fuera del castillo en un día como hoy, de todas formas?

-¿Qué importa el día? El tiempo no va a detenerse porque caiga un poco de agua.

Pellona lo sabía. El espadachín tenía que volverse más fuerte para reencontrarse con sus nakamas y navegar el Nuevo Mundo. Separados en distintos puntos del mapa, distanciados por dos años, convencidos de que el otro estaría dando su mejor esfuerzo; Roronoa Zoro estaba dando todo de sí en sus entrenamientos. Ni siquiera el silencio puede aplastar ese sentimiento de camaradería.

El peliverde interrumpió su andar, perplejo ante la repentina ausencia de su obligada compañía. Al voltearse, su expresión pasó de la duda a la incertidumbre, y de la misma, a la confusión; no varió, se acentuó. Impregnada de un aura purísima, entregado su sentir a todo lo bello habido y por haber, la chica fantasma estiró hacia él un brazo con el pulgar levantado en un claro gesto de confianza a la vez que su expresión lacrimosa y sonriente ofrecía un halo de luminosidad.

-¡Ánimo!-le deseó de forma alentadora.

Zoro estuvo a punto de preguntar si se sentía bien cuando un tronante cielo descendió a los tímpanos desprevenidos.

-¡Kyaaaa!

No fue sino la histeria de la pelirosa lo que estremeció el nervio del espadachín haciendo que se echara hacia atrás, amenazado por el imprevisto. Los truenos lo tenían sin cuidado.

-¡Kumashi!-lloriqueó-. ¡Te extraño Kumashi!-. Temblaba abrazada a sí misma mientras bramaba el temporal.

-¡Oi, cálmate!

-¿¡Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme!¡Tú no comprendes mis sentimientos!

-No lo hago para nada.

-¡Moria-sama!

El peliverde se veía cada vez más arrinconado por las circunstancias. O hacía algo o la chica fantasma no se callaría nunca.

-Allá tú, tengo que estar con Mihawk ahora mismo.

-¡Espérame!-Tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo-. ¡No hay forma de que llegues hasta él tú solo!

Lo cierto era que la pelirosa se había vuelto algo retraída esas últimas semanas. Ya no acostumbraba a acosarlo a cada rato como si él no tuviera nada qué hacer y no se la veía pulular por el castillo metiendo púa en el ánimo huraño y severo de su maestro. Conociéndola, debería estar enfrascada en alguna mala pasada que pensara jugarles, como fuera, el ambiente sosegado y calmo que generaba su ausencia no hacía más que ponerle los nervios de punta, y eso le molestaba. En cambio, se sentía más tranquilo estar con ella de esa manera.

Pellona lo venía sospechando. El espadachín siempre tenía un _Mihawk_ en sus labios.

Y no había duda de que ambos estaban _muy_ compenetrados en el entrenamiento; la persona con quien más pasaba su tiempo el peliverde era el Shichibukai, siempre _juntitos_ envueltos en ese aire de tácita comprensión, convivían horas de "arduo entrenamiento", hasta días, en los que ella no podía intervenir. "Es importante que Roronoa haga uso de una concentración absoluta", le había dicho el mayor con ese desagradable tono de aspereza tan propio en él, especialmente para con ella. Zoro recibía un trato diferente, lo notaba. Existía entre ellos un vínculo guarecido en el silencio de sus miradas, el trato formal, la mutua compañía, y hasta en los diálogos. Solía captar frases curiosas que rayaban lo sugestivo sino evidente, una de ellas fue durante la comida. El moreno, como siempre, en la cabecera, y ellos dos uno a cada lado.

-Hoy has estado tieso-comentó el _maestro._

Los oídos de Pellona no estaban preparados para tamaña alusión. No había en todo el Grand Line persona más escueta que Mihawk, la pelirosa estaba segura de eso.

-Los músculos se me agarrotan con mayor asiduidad-empezó a decir el aludido a manera de contestación a la vez que se servía un bocado-; he notado que me pongo duro en los entrenamientos con mayor frecuencia. Es la intensidad del ritmo.

-No voy a parar el ritmo.

Atragantamiento disimulado.

Zoro le obsequió con una sonrisa confiada, el brillo de su mirada destellaba convicción y desafío.

-Puedes hacer como quieras, no voy a romperme por tan poco. Lo prefiero intenso.

Y esa era sólo una de las pláticas habituales. La pelirosa suponía que no serían tan enigmáticos en la intimidad, a la que cuidaban con tanto celo; tenían un nuevo sentido para ella las exigencias de no rondarlos, que los dejara tranquilos, después de todo, sí que tenían verdaderos _asuntos_ que atender.

Porque estaba segura de que _algo_ sucedía entre esos estúpidos espadachines, fuera de la formalidad y el tabú.

Además, por mucho que se envistiera de una frialdad infinita, Mihawk no tenía secretos para ella. Debía de ser un seme, y uno muy lujurioso; debajo de esa fachada de buen señor se agazapaba al acecho un carácter impulsivo y ardiente, un macho cabrío- el rostro de la pelirosa se coloreó visiblemente- requirente, embravecido, insaciable… _Ah…ah...Miha…_

-Mihawk, aquí estoy.

La pelirosa pegó un leve sobresalto. Sus mejillas encendidas contrastaban con la serenidad en el caminar del espadachín y la radiante palidez del hombre que hacía de su lecho cuna de noches salvajes y pasiones prohibidas. Las cuencas ambarinas de sus ojos cazaron el andar de ambos jóvenes, de cuya dirección él era el blanco. Cargaba en su espalda la Kokutou Yoru, y vestía con la clara intención de salir al exterior, pero echaba en falta un único detalle.

-Creí haberte dicho en la sala que me esperaras aquí-empezó a decir el moreno cruzado de brazos, imperturbable-. ¿Qué era eso tan importante como para decidir por tu cuenta que se invirtieran los papeles?-inquirió, acentuando en el tono de su voz el mensaje implícito de que no podía haber NADA tan importante como para hacer esperar a Dracule Mihawk.

Zoro llegó hasta él sin mostrarse intimidado.

-Lo siento, ya podemos irnos-dijo a manera de contestación, desentendiéndose del asunto.

¿La sala? ¡Se trataba de la habitación más próxima a la entrada del castillo!

-¿Tú…-El peliverde sintió un escalofrío-. ¿¡Cómo has hecho para perderte a una distancia tan corta!-exclamó-. ¡Las alcobas están en la planta más alta!

-¿¡Cómo voy a saberlo!¡CALLATE!-alternó sonrojado.

-¡Tú no me das órdenes!, estú…

-Ya basta los dos-exigió el Shichibukai sin perder la calma. En el acto, hicieron a un lado la discusión. La chica fantasma apretaba los puños, furibunda, mientras el otro, con el rostro arrebolado, desviaba la mirada hacia algún punto ciego. Al verlos, obstinados en su mal humor de ese modo, el moreno exhaló un débil suspiro-. Pellona, no hagas esas preguntas.- Prefirió no ahondar en el tema. En su vida conoció a alguien con tal grado de desorientación, pero hacía tiempo que optó en que lo mejor era no decir nada. Su aprendiz era muy sensible al respecto-. Y tú, Roronoa, no le des órdenes- _… que para eso estoy yo,_ pensó por dentro. Sin embargo, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no generar una nueva querella hiriendo la sensibilidad de la pelirosa.

Dando media vuelta para marcharse, el mayor se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Vámonos ya.

Pellona dirigió al espadachín a su izquierda una mueca burlesca, con la lengua afuera y un ojo estirado hacia abajo. Al aludido se le encresparon los nervios en silencio.

-Maldita…-masculló, ceñudo.

-¡Roronoa!

-¡Voy!-exclamó resignado, yendo hasta el maestro, seguido por el grotesco ademán de la dama en cuestión.

Mihawk volteó su rostro hacia ella, anclado ante las puertas de entrada, y enarcó una ceja severa dirigida a la bromista a sus espaldas, quien enseguida cambió de postura silbando de forma casual.

-Hoy vendré para la cena, díselo a la cocinera.

-¿¡Qué!

La sorpresa de la chica extrañó al moreno.

-¿Tienes algún problema con que cene en mi propio hogar?-inquirió.

-¡Pero tú nunca lo haces cuando se van los dos solos! ¡Y nunca vuelven hasta el día siguiente!¡O más!-La conversación disgustaba al mayor, era evidente. Su expresión se torcía en un gesto interrogante y enfadado-. ¿¡Por qué…

En ese mismo instante, nuevos truenos se impusieron en el tormentoso cielo.

-¡Kumashi!-lloriqueó.

-¡Oi, calmate!-le reprochó el peliverde con aparente molestia.

-Vendré a cenar y no se hable más. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones del cómo decido disponer de mi tiempo. Y lo que hacemos con Roronoa es un tema aparte que en nada debería afectarte. Si decido llevármelo por un día o un mes, lo haré tal cual me plazca_-Más…Ah, sí….así, Mihawk…_ El coloreo de la pelirosa, que persistía obstinado en su rostro desde que llegara acompañada del espadachín, cobró de nuevo vigor-. Ya hemos hablado al respecto, ¡y no, repito, NO te aparezcas en medio de un entrenamiento!-_Aaaaah!..._

El moreno fue terminante al respecto. Siempre lo era. Había entrevisto en el comentario de la pelirosa la sempiterna queja a través de la cual les reclamaba por falta de atención y reaccionó por inercia. En su vida había tenido que tratar con una niña caprichosa. Y jamás admitiría que de todos los enfrentamientos que se le presentaron a lo largo de sus constantes travesías, ese era el más difícil, además de ser el que no había salido a buscar. Quedó desconcertado por el silencio subsiguiente. Esperaba que la chica fantasma le lanzara una que otra verbalización de su humor infantil. Pero nada. Pellona se limitó a observar a ambos espadachines con una mirada indescifrable.

-¿Lo has entendido?-Recibió como respuesta un veloz y reiterado asentimiento de cabeza-. Mejor para ti que así sea. Nos vamos, Roronoa.

...

El temporal cedió al amaine de forma imprevista. Los sirvientes del castillo le explicaron una vez que el clima era un antojadizo y que lo único constante del lugar eran la neblina, la envolvente penumbra y los chillidos de los humandrills.

En su habitación, Pellona engullía los bocadillos dulces que la cocinera había preparado especialmente para ella (la cocinera era una muy buena persona), sentada en la cama.

Estaba aburrida. Pero había algo más fuerte que el aburrimiento y era la curiosidad.

No tenía más que usar la Horo Horo No Mi y ser discreta. Era muy simple, si el Shichibukai no se enteraba no tendría motivos para enfadarse, y no es como si a ella le intimidara el talante de ese hombre, pero convenía en que un hábitat armonioso hacía a la buena convivencia (ya había tenido experiencia de lo que suponía una mala convivencia, y eran cosas en las que prefería no pensar). Sin embargo, existía _otra_ razón por la cual se sentía nerviosa y que a su vez servía de incentivo, puesto que no sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar y podría-esperaba que lo fuera- ser una circunstancia _muy _comprometedora.

Harta de quedarse en su sitio, impacientada por un ánimo de voyeur desconocido en ella hasta ese momento, abandonó su cuerpo. Ya constataría ella misma que tenía razón.

La vastedad frondosa de la isla dificultaba el trabajo de localizar a los viciosos fugitivos. Los imaginaba revueltos en algún trozo de maleza o guarecidos por el cavernoso eco de una gruta escondida; no veía nada en la espesura salvaje debajo suyo, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, era testigo de los roces, el perlado sudor del apasionado esfuerzo, las nalgas desnudas, el rojizo de la piel sometida al frote de demandantes caricias (porque Mihawk era un seme _posesivo, _no había duda de ello), de dos almas entregadas al goce carnal, placentero y pecaminoso.

¿Por qué el placer va siempre acompañado del pecado cuando son cosas tan distintas? El pecado te subyuga a algo o a alguien. El placer te libera.

Pellona entendía lo pecaminoso como un néctar insinuante que tentaba a ser probado, y experimentaba lo _prohibido_ como novedad, que como tal despertaba su curiosidad, y le procuraba un especial deleite. _La curiosidad es el pecado original_. Tal inquietud es la clave del descubrimiento, el descubrirse, madurar. Y representa una forma de libertad.

Cuando pensó que sería mejor desistir de tan laboriosa empresa, un detalle en el paraje a sus pies llamó su atención. Estaba destrozado, he ahí el detalle.

En medio de la floresta, una macula de poderío esgrimido a lo bestia; tenían que haber sido ellos. Los humandrills, al lado de ellos, podían jactarse de ser animales civilizados.

Descendió con la debida precaución de una misión encubierta; tuvo cuidado de esconderse entre los tenebrosos arboles y los sospechosos arbustos que circundaban la _zona roja_, como le apeteció nombrarla. La típica sobriedad de la tarde ayudaba a su camuflaje, o eso creía ella.

De buenas a primeras no divisó el objeto de su concienzuda búsqueda. De buenas a segundas tampoco. Empezaba a ponerse de mal humor. Pájaros.

La pelirosa percibió la rudeza de un golpe seco contra la tierra proveniente del extremo más alejado a su derecha; hacia allí dirigió su espectro, con el celo propio de quien no quiere ser visto. Estaba segura de que se encontraría con bestias, aunque no supiera cuáles.

El aliento entrecortado; desnudez; proximidad. La Idea y lo real compartían una pronunciada diferencia. Desde una cautelosa distancia, o más bien, desde donde sus ojos asimilaron un pasmado asombro que se extendió por su cuerpo cual sonoro chasquido, seguido de un arrebatado rubor y el calor de millones, pasó a convertirse en testigo ocular de los hechos.

Sobre un tronco.

Sin ninguna prenda que cubriera las desvergonzadas inflexiones del cuerpo tendido boca abajo, resbaladizo y sensual, quien tenía el dominio de esa incitante postura, friccionaba la piel sometida con lujurioso afán. Zoro gemía. El _maestro, _ligado a él en un íntimo y sugerente roce, sujetó a su dócil uke con un brazo cruzando el agitado pecho. Pellona observaba la robusta espalda en su mira, sumida en la embriagante cadencia de los movimientos, que en un descarado vaivén le hicieron seña de acercarse un poco más.

-...mmm…

-¿Lo sientes?

La voz grave de Mihawk acarició el éxtasis contemplativo de la pelirosa. El seme llevaba puesta únicamente la parte inferior de su vestimenta; Pellona adivinaba el cinturón desabrochado y la poderosa erección inmiscuyéndose firme y resueltamente en la intimidad del peliverde.

-Más…-su ruego fue complacido. Mihawk concentró su energía en una sola estocada, el placentero impulso encorvó la gozosa silueta del uke, haciendo que sus cuerpos entrelazados estrecharan su cercanía. El gutural gemido del peliverde vibró en los tímpanos entrometidos- …así… maestro…

Jamás lo había oído nombrarlo de esa manera. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos; la tibieza en su entrepierna sorprendió su vergüenza femenina. El caluroso deleite del que era presa su excitación la colmaba de un ansia viciosa, tal era el estado alterado de su ánimo que precisó salir disparada de tan efusiva circunstancia. Y así lo hizo. Sólo cuando estuvo segura de los kilómetros de distancia entre ella y _eso_, dio rienda suelta a una graciosa escena de histeria. Daba vueltas en el aire, murmuraba cosas ininteligibles con los pómulos arrebatados, reía, exclamaba…

Un grupo de humandrills la vio dando saltitos de emoción en el aire y ni siquiera se atrevieron a imitarla. Percibían peligro en los ademanes enardecidos de la muchacha y el vívido rojo de sus mejillas. No fuera a ser que se tratara de algo contagioso.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, maestro…

Zoro exhaló un complacido suspiro.

Colocado encima de él, a horcajadas, Mihawk masajeaba con arraigada tenacidad los músculos agarrotados de su aprendiz.

Y paciencia, sobre todo paciencia. Porque se lo había hecho notar en reiteradas ocasiones, pero el muy terco se empecinaba en abalanzarse hacia él como si fuera un atolondrado principiante. Y si bien Roronoa Zoro se hallaba muy lejos de alcanzarlo en poder en su condición actual, admitía que el chico no era un principiante; tenía el carácter y la voluntad de un espadachín formidable y una formación como tal, pero lo que le estaba costando entender al obcecado de su aprendiz, era que sus ejercicios de estiramiento no eran suficientes. Ni mucho menos.

Por supuesto que comprendía el porqué de su atropellamiento, ese hombre había hecho a un lado su orgullo por alguien más y su único objetivo era hacerse más fuerte en el tiempo que permaneciera con él.

Y también sabía que al muchacho le afectaba la separación de los mugiwara mucho más de lo que aparentaba, de ahí su fijación, fruto de un silencioso dolor, sin duda.

Era joven y emocional, no eran cuestiones para andar desestimando de la misma forma que su falta de orientación. El peliverde era incapaz de verlo, envuelto en su estoicismo y prematura madurez, pero Mihawk se encargaría de encaminarlo debidamente, ya había una notable diferencia entre el ahora y los primeros meses. La etapa de acostumbramiento llegaba a su fin, ya le había dicho que no pararía el ritmo de entrenamiento, en cambio, lo aceleraría. Roronoa no era el único al que le gustaba _intenso_. Una curva siniestra que intentaba ser una sonrisa asomó a los labios discretos del maestro.

Debajo de un laborioso Mihawk en plena faena, el cuerpo _casi_ desnudo del aprendiz se distendía agradecido.

Otra de las _tantas_ particularidades de Roronoa era lo muy unido que estaba con la naturaleza. Era un salvaje, en resumidas cuentas. Sin embargo tenía el tino de decir "Para no gastar la ropa", cuando se le notaba a la distancia el "Así estoy más cómodo ¿y qué?" A Mihawk no le importaba (además de que, dicho sea, las ropas del susodicho no podían estar en peor estado de conservación, ya se encargaría de ello también) siempre y cuando mantuviera la decencia de llevar encima el fundoshi, requisito mínimo para una convivencia sin malentendidos. Ninguno de los dos era pudoroso al respecto, pero había formalidades que respetar.

Mihawk repitió la última cesión de estiramiento del día, pero esta vez, teniendo el cuerpo de su aprendiz más relajado, tomó a Zoro de los brazos y tiró de él hacia atrás mientras él mantenía la tirantez del ademán.

La fuerza de ambos, si bien desproporcionada, era sobrehumana y tales ejercicios, por ende, se salían de lo estipulado como normal. Si no se ejercía verdadero roce sobre los músculos, estos no se descontracturaban. El aprendiz jadeaba del esfuerzo.

-Hemos terminado por hoy, que esto no se vuelva a repetir, Roronoa-dijo el moreno, inclinado sobre la postura finalmente tumbada del menor.

-Lo he entendido, maestro.

El cuerpo del peliverde brillaba humedecido por el mismo sudor que delineaba el contorno de su musculatura, el fundoshi se confundía en la línea de su trasero, prieto y respingón, y su piel trigueña expelía fragancia a hombre y acero. Mihawk era consciente de todo eso.

-¿Debería darte unas nalgadas?-inquirió con sutileza en una susurrante caricia que recorrió la columna vertebral de su aprendiz como un torrente de agua fría.

Había una razón por la cual Roronoa Zoro era habitualmente conocido por sus enemigos como un demonio. Y era que cuando se lo proponía, su apariencia era la de uno, y de los auténticos. Impiadoso y sanguinario. Todo él atemorizaba. Pero el Shichibukai no se mostró perturbado de forma alguna por la mirada _atemorizante_ que le tendió el rostro ladeado del peliverde, sino que mantuvo su perseverante impasibilidad.

Si había algo que escalofriara al mismo demonio era el sentido del humor de ese hombre, imprevisible y muchas veces con palpables notas de acidez, ironía y cierta perversidad que descansaba en un ánimo vengativo, el cual Zoro recordaba con fastidio y un inconfesable dejo de inquietud.

No por nada la princesa fantasma, altiva y caprichosa, seguía las normativas _esenciales_ de la casa: 1. No molestar al amo del castillo cuando toma su siesta. 2. No invitar al amo del castillo a la "reunión de la hora del té" .3. Y no, bajo ningún término o circunstancia, era una cuestión de índole inconcebible, irrumpir en la habitación del amo del castillo. Eso ni se pensaba. Claro que las normativas fueron dispuestas _a posteriori_ y Pellona quebrantó la número tres (ex número dos) antes de lo que canta un gallo.

El silencio-metafórico- que reinó en las semanas siguientes fue de un tremebundo vértigo. Uno que otro comentario arrojado de forma sutil, murmullos, puertas que se abrían solas, caras en la ventana, gritos, sangre.

Zoro no supo hasta qué punto las ideas en la mente de la pelirosa se labraban solas. No todo podía ser cierto, y no justificaba el hecho de que lo obligara a revisar una y otra vez el armario en busca de terrores inexistentes y se aferrara a él noche tras noche por el temor de dormir sola; despertar con un pie en la cara o esos ojos saltones mirándolo fijamente no eran su concepto de una buena mañana.

Al peliverde no le cabía duda de que Mihawk tenía algo que ver con lo sucedido durante esas-fatigosas- semanas, y la mejor prueba de ello, era la calma imperecedera de sus modales y su actitud indiferente hacia los alaridos que retumbaban por todo el castillo a horas intempestivas por cualquier nimiedad en las que nadie salvo la pelirosa reparaba. Hasta podía asegurar, que en su fuero interno, Dracule Mihawk se hallaba contento con la situación y que disfrutaba de tanta agitación. Porque, o él estaba loco, o su maestro le sonrió al darle los buenos días _en un tono campante _cuando Pellona iba corriendo hacia ellos gritando sobre murciélagos o algún bicho parecido.

De ser cualquier otro, ya estaría rogándole como cerdo en el matadero. Sin embargo, ya no sólo era el enemigo que no podía vencer, sino también su maestro. Deseaba superarlo, sobre todas las cosas, pero el lazo que comenzaba a estrecharse entre ellos era para siempre y no se trataba de dar sólo por un lado. Él le debía respeto a su maestro.

Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo cuando se postró ante su enemigo, y no se trataba de poner el cuerpo y nada más. No era tan simple.

Se dirigía a Mihawk como maestro cuando estaban a solas, y con ello no estaba buscando cometer una falta en el trato para con el Shichibukai. Al contrario, demostraba la consideración que tenía hacia él, fuera de la enemistad y la futura rivalidad. Los ratos de entrenamiento eran su espacio. De ambos. El secreto que compartían los unía en una mutua muestra de consideración.

El moreno recibió la respuesta de su aprendiz-un crudo silencio- y sin ninguna prisa-ni muestra de emoción alguna-, se encaminó hacia un árbol del que colgaban sus pertenencias, enterrando en cada pisada sus botas en el fango. El peliverde se enderezó, sentado en el tronco. Sus piernas desnudas ofrecían un terroso aspecto.

-Volveré al castillo, me supongo que sobra decirte lo que tienes que hacer. Si esta noche no hay tormenta, me verás de vuelta, pero de haber, quiero que cenes en el castillo.

-Sí, maestro.

Sonrió. Su maestro había estado muy pendiente de las tormentas últimamente.

...

Una ducha fría y _problema_ resuelto. Por otro lado, el bulto en sus pantalones, suponía un conflicto moral entre él y los dulces.

Sus bolsillos estaban abarrotados de dulces. Empalagarse: malo; comedirse: bueno. Con Pellona era un extremo o… ningún otro. Y tenía la insolencia de esconder sus caprichos en cada maldito rincón del castillo, en los sitios más impensados.

Admitía que no era una mala treta dejar a la vista lo que quiere ocultarse. Pero eso no funcionaba con Dracule Mihawk, era demasiado ingenua al respecto. En consecuencia, los caramelos se volvieron su tormento personal, y no los tiraba porque su mentalidad no se lo permitía. Tener los honorarios de un Shichibukai no significaba que hubiera olvidado lo que era llevar una vida ajustada y no estaba en él derrochar porque sí. Aunque tampoco le interesaba ser reconocido como el Shichbukai que hacía acarameladas obras de caridad.

Por supuesto, el dinero de las golosinas no provenía de él- o sino _pobre_ de la princesa caprichosa-, no, él no era la fuente de ese despilfarro. Eran los sirvientes. Les había especificado, de manera tajante, que no cedieran a la manía por lo dulce sin su previa autorización. Sin embargo, la situación no mejoró. Y ellos no tenían la culpa, lo sabía, ellos eran las víctimas.

La pelirosa armaría tal escándalo en su ausencia, con pataletas, amenazas, y lágrimas de cocodrilo, que el plantel domestico habría hecho un fondo común para satisfacer sus demandas y que los dejara tranquilos, sin tirones de oreja ni rabietas que pusieran al castillo patas arriba. Se lo tenía dicho, el dulce es malo-teniendo en cuenta su voracidad-, pero no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso. Después, claro, se quejaba _con él_ de sus dolores de estómago.

Ese asunto tenía que terminar. Y si bien no era esa la razón por la cual sus pasos lo encaminaban, por el frío de los pasillos, a la habitación de la pelirosa, repasaría el asunto con ella con minucioso detalle.

Llamó a la puerta. Nada. Pensó en irse, pero recordó que convivía con un fantasma. Sólo por si las dudas…sí, en efecto… y era mejor así.

Mihawk cruzó el marco de la puerta y se acercó a la cama en la que yacía el cuerpo inanimado de Pellona, apoyado contra la cabecera. A un lado, sobre la mesita de noche, una bandeja de bocadillos. Maldijo interiormente. Esa tenía que ser la cocinera, era la única que se permitía el consentirle de esa forma, a voluntad y sin su consentimiento. Ya hablaría con ella más tarde.

Descartó, por experiencia, el que la pelirosa estuviera durmiendo. Sin embargo, sabía que sin importar las correrías que diera su proyección astral por el castillo-ya averiguaría dónde estuvo y qué estuvo haciendo-, el cuerpo mantenía su normal calidez. Hincó una rodilla sobre el mullido colchón y restó la distancia entre ellos.

Nadie diría que podía ser una niña tan bonita callada.

Manipuló con delicadeza la perilla ladeada de la muchacha para contemplar los ojos vedados por los párpados y se inclinó hacia el rostro sereno. Reposó sus labios en la fina piel; besó su frente. Los segundos transcurrieron con suavidad.

No, no tenía fiebre, habría sido su imaginación. Se dispuso a marcharse directo a la cocina, pero _algo_ acaparó su atención, una fuerza sugestiva e inconmensurable lo atrajo desde un rincón disimulado del cuarto. Atisbó lo que parecía ser, no, tenía que ser, una revista.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Alejandro Casona, de su obra teatral: _"Sinfonía inacabada" _(¿Recordás la cita de arriba? Era sólo por curiosidad (XD))

No quería darles mucha lata al principio, y porque soy buena (acepto cumplidos ;), no lo haré tampoco ahora. En fin, sólo quería hacer unas acotaciones.

*¿Por qué Mihawk tiene sirvientes? Bueno, les seré sincera. Es un Shichibukai y no creo que ande barriendo los suelos del castillo... Claro que alguien podría meterse a escribir un fic en el que el personaje saque a relucir su lado tsundere y darle vida a un Mihawk hogareño y feliz (ojo, que sabemos poco y nada de él) Y también, he de agregar que hay sirvientes porque se me antojó ponerlos (y porque no me resulta una posibilidad inverosímil). Hasta simpaticé con ellos (?)

*Sobre el título. El "Pensamiento Alternativo " o "Pensamiento Lateral" corresponde a la traducción de "Alternative Thinking", cuya definición corresponde al campo de la psicología, aunque no se límite a dicho campo. Básicamente consiste en pensar respuestas, soluciones, explicaciones, de una forma que abarque amplias posibilidades sin restricciones o trabas. Podríamos resumirlo en "tener una mirada creativa y una mente abierta". Me pareció pertinente relacionar lo que supone el pensamiento alternativo con el fic en cuestión.

_Opiniones, impresiones, correcciones, estoy abierta a todo ello. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura!_^^


End file.
